deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion of Monsters
The Legion of Monsters were united by chance to investigate the appearance of a strange being called the Starseed. Though Starseed was a benevolent entity, both the Werewolf and Morbius, overcome by their monstrous hungers attacked it, Ghost Rider and Man-Thing attempted to intervene, but Starseed was unable to overcome his fear of Man-Thing and suffered severe burns at Man-Things touch. The dying Starseed attempted to cure the Legion of the monstrous forms but was too weak and died a few minutes later. Tired of fighting and disappointed in their actions the team split up. Though they hardly ever acknowledged their self as a team in the first place. The Legion of Monsters are now back together minus Ghost Rider. This incarnation includes Morbius, Werewolf, Man-Thing, and new members Living Mummy and Manphibian. They vow to protect monsters that are hunted down to be killed. One of their missions included saving remaining monsters from the Hunter of Monster Special Force. They send the monsters into the Morlock Tunnels and start a Monster Metropolis where the monsters can live in peace. Recently they saved the Punisher after he was killed by Daken and brought him back to life as FrankenCastle. (Exerted from Marvel Database) Battle vs. Yokai Academy Counter Squad (by MrPacheco101) An Inter-dimension projection of Hong Kong, Nighttime Deep within the empty streets of Hong Kong the young vampire Kokoa Shuzen is training with karate captain Haji Miyamoto while the female witch Ruby Toujo watches from the sidelines, the young vampire is dodging all of Haji’s kicks and punches; Kokoa’s pet bat then transforms into a rapier and the young vampire quickly stabs the young man in the right shoulder, Haji helps in pain as Kokoa pulled the rapier out. “Youch! Man, Kokoa-chan you didn’t have to pull that hard!” Haji said while rubbing his wounds. “Tsk. Quit you whining it was only scratch.” The young vampire said spitfully. “A scratch!? You stabbed me in the arm!” Haji yelled in response. Kokoa wipes the blood of the rapier and the weapon once again turns into Kokoa’s pet bat. “Feh. You call your self a man, but all I’m hearing is a whining boy.” She replied back to the wounded monster. Kokoa quickly turns her head to face Ruby. ”Ruby-san! Why do I have to train with him? How about you train with Haji.” The young Lolita whined to the brunette witch. “Why? I thought you were a perfect pair.” Ruby said with a smirk. “Ehhh, with him!?” Koka said pointing at the young martial artist. “Like hell I’m gonna pair with that lolicon pervert!” The young vampire’s face was flustering in rage. “Awww. Why do you have to be so mean Kokoa-chan?” Haji said with a frown. “You know what I think? I think you need a hug, something to make you feel better.” Haji opened his arms and was about to embrace the under-developed student, until she pulled out a spear and pointed at him. “Don’t even think about!” Kokoa said, her brow twitching in annoyance. Ruby giggled at the situation while she covered her mouth to hide suspicion. “N—n-now calm down Kokoa-chan, you don’t have to point that weapon over me.” Haji said nervously, sweat coming from his forehead. “I don’t know Haji, if I was a girl lacking some assets I would have done the same thing.” A voice said from behind Haji. The young martial artist turned his head and saw Ginei “Gin’ Morioka standing before him, his hands within his pockets. “Oh Great! Another pervert.” Kokoa groaned. “Oh Gin-san, I though you were with Kurumu.” Ruby said to the young werewolf. “I was for awhile, until she ran-off to some dire situation.” Gin replied, scratching his head. “ Oh then why didn’t you follow her?” The witched asked, putting her hands around her hip. “It wasn’t really my problem.” Gin said. “Besides where’s Yukari, The snow girl , and that pony-tail kid?” He said looking around. “ Oh Mizore –san, Yukari-san, and Fanfan Wong have left to go-“ Before Ruby can finish her sentence she felt a huge aura appearing, something that didn’t belong to any of the people residing in this dimemsion. “Ruby-san what’s wrong?” Gin said concern. “I-I felt a presence nearby.” She said stiffly. Meanwhile… A mysterious portal appears within the desolate city of Hong Kong with Werewolf By Night, Morbius The Living Vampire, Satana Hellstorm, and Man-Thing stepping out. “Where are we?” Morbius asked, looking at the empty city. “Well its seem that were probably somewhere China maybe Hon Kong, but it seems so… empty.” Werewolf said. “Do you think that they have something to do with it Jack?” Satana asked. “Maybe so Satana. The Hunters probably used some kind of spell to eliminate all who oppose God, even humans.” Jack said spitefully. “Preposterous! Those basterds have no clue on how to magic, hell they might even be here” Morbius exclaimed. “How do you know Michael? These people will do anything to have their cause succeed, even destroy humans.” Jack said to the pseudo-vampire. “I don’t believe you. There has to be some kind of scientific explanation for this occurrence not some occult babble from a werewolf.” Morbius said. “Keep running your mouth Michael and I’ll make that ugly face of yours even uglier.” The werewolf responded, retracting his claws. “I like to see you try.” Morbius said, revealing his gaping fangs. The conflict amongst the two monsters starts to make Man-Thing feel tense. “Okay you two cut it out, the last thing we want is an all-out monster brawl.” Satana said, getting in between the two male monsters. “ Listen we won’t find out if the Hunters are here or not unless we search around the perimeters for any clues.” The succubus proposed. Jack then starts to calm down. “She’s right it’s best if we search around for clues of the Hunters whereabouts.” He said. “Fine.” Morbius said gruffly, he then turns his head to face Man-Thing. “Guard the Nexus portal Man-Thing, make sure no one gets near it while we’re gone.” The shambling beast nods in agreement as the three monsters leave the premises. The Yokai Academy Counter Squad is standing atop of a rooftop, looking at the three monsters below them. “Who are those guys? They look sorta…. Strange.” Kokoa asked, looking at Morbius and his vey unusual clothing. “I don’t know, but Ruby is this the presence you sensed before?” Haji asked the young witch. “Hai this is the very aura I have sensed not to long ago.” Ruby responded. “Tell me Ruby does anybody know about this place besides us and the old geezer?” Gin asked. “ No. Nobody should know about this dimension besides Master Touhou and us.” The young witch responded. “You think they’re from Tale Fairy Tale?” Haji asked. “ I don’t know, but that might be our best guess.” Ruby said. “If they are there most likely part of Shuzen Akuha’s crew, heck they might know some information that wheel-chair guy didn’t give us.” Kokoa said. “Maybe, but we won’t know unless we find out.” Gin said. Suddenly All four monsters jump off the roof. Meanwhile… The three monsters are searching within the streets for any clues on the Hunters and the mysterious disappearance of the people. Jack Russell sniffs the air for any scent he might pick up, but finds no trail. “Damn I can’t find any scent of any person at all.” Jack said in frustration. Morbius bends down to see if there are any signs of clothing or accessories left by the people. “ Nothing at all, as if there was nothing there.” Morbius said, “Something isn’t right I can feel it.” Satana said crossing her arms. “Oi, you guys over there!” a voice called out from behind. The three monsters turned around only to see the Youkai Counter squad appearing before them. “What the? Children?” The werewolf said pointing at the four youths. “ What are children doing here?” Morbius also stated, shocked that there are other people. “Maybe they know what happen around here, Jack go ask them.” Satana said to the werewolf. “ Right, hey do you know wh—“ “Silence!” Before Jack could finish his sentence one of the members silenced him. “How did you find out about this dimension?” Gin questioned pointing his finger at the three creatures. “ Did Akuha send you to silence us?” Kokoa said to the creatures. “ Dimension?” Jack said confusingly. “Who is this Akuha you speak of?” Morbius questioned the youths. “Heh, don’t play dumb with us you know who we’re talking about, so just tell us everything you know.” Gin responded. “Listen you little brat we don’t know what the hell your talking about, so just back off!” Satana yelled pointing at the young man. “Heh, whatever you say Ruby go!” gin said facing the young witch. “Oh right.” Ruby responded, the young witch pulls out her wand. “Black Magic: Hakabane!” Suddenly several large carnivorous plant-like beings sprout out of the ground, thirsty for blood. A smirk appears on Satana’s face “ oh so you want to play witch craft huh, fine two can play at that game. Arise my pet.” Suddenly a portal appears above Satana, and a winged beast stepped out of the portal. “ Good job Satana, now lets split up!” Jack said to the succubus. “ No you two go ahead, I have to stay here and control the beast.” Satana responded. “ Alright, Morbius you go this way and I will go that way.” Jack said, then the two monsters went their separate ways. “ I don’t know about you guys, but the hairy one is mine!” Kokoa said, then she begins to follow Jack. “Hold on Kokoa! Wait for me!” Haji said as he followed the Lolita student. “ Ruby you go ahead and deal with this one I’m gonna go follow that pasty guy.” Gin said. “Alright go.” Ruby responded, then the young man went his way. Jack is running into the distance with Kokoa following suit. “ You can’t get away with me!” Kokoa yells out. Jack turns his head around and sees the young girl running while wielding a giant mace, with a smirk on her face. “ Damn it I have no time for this!” Jack thought to himself, he then jumps onto a building and begins to climb up to the rooftop. Kokoa then sees the werewolf halfway up the building. “ Hey don’t think you can get away from me by climbing you coward!” she yelled from below. Jack finaaly reaches the edge of the rooftop and climbs up on top. “ Phew, lost her.” The werewolf said in relief. “ Don’t think so!” A voice calls out from behind. Jack turns around and sees Kokoa with a giant mace and ready to strike. “DIEEEEEEEEEEE!” The Young vampire yelled as she tries to strike her werewolf opponent, but Jack rolls out of the way. Jack then stands to face his young opponent. “ Please I don’t want to fight you.” The werewolf pleaded to the young woman, but the vampire did not care. “ I don’t care about what you say just shut up and fight me!” Kokoa yelled as she charges at her opponent. The young vampire swipes her giant mace at Jack, but the werewolf dodges to the side. “Why do you want to fight me? What have I done—“ before Jack could finish his question Kokoa kicks him in the stomach, knocking him back a little; Koka then follows the attack by hitting Jack in the chest, causing the man-beast to howl in pain. Jack grabs his chest in pain as he stumbles onto one knee. “ Ha! Your sympathetic ways are useless, so please just die!” Kokoa said as she does an overhead strike onto the were-beast, but Jack grabs the mace by the handle before it could even touch him. “Ehhhh!?” Kokoa said as she tries to pull the mace out of the werewolf’s hand, but with no prevail. “ I said I don’t want to FIGHT!” the beast growled as he pulled the mace and threw it on the ground, the weapon then turns into Kokoa’s unconscious pet bat. Jack then pushes Kokoa back, causing the girl to get fall down on the ground. “Owiieee, ow, ow, ow.” The young vampire said in pain as rubbed her sore bottom. She then looks up only to see a large, hulking beast standing before her. “ If I were you I suggest you back off!” Jack said firmly, his dark feral eyes piercing into Kokoa’s emerald colored eyes. The young vampire’s heart begins to cringe, her body lost movement, and her legs begin to shake uncontrollably. She was afraid, she was afraid of the beast that stood before afraid that this monster could rip her throat with no thought at all. “No! I mustn’t show fear, I am a vampire!” Kokoa thought, her hand balling into a fist. “Graaaaaaahhhh!” the young vampire gets up and tries to land a punch into the werewolf’s stomach, but the beast dodges the attack and slashes Kokoa’s back. The young vampire gasped as she felt the back of her flesh ripped apart, blood flowing from the wound. “No! I mustn’t give up, even if it kills me!” Kokoa thought, as she tries to resist the pain. The young vampire turns around once more and tries to land a blow, but Jack grabs the young girls hand and twisted it causing the girl great pain; The Werewolf then backhand the young vampire in the face, knocking her down on the ground unconscious (4-3). Jack then walks up to the unconscious girl. “ I told you it didn’t have to be this way.” The werewolf said mournfully. “ You bastard!” A voice called out. Meanwhile… Morbius the Living Vampire ran into an alleyway, and stopped for a while to catch his breath. The living vampire turned his head around, and sees that his pursuer is not in sight. “ I’ve lost him.” he said in relief. “ Oi why are you looking that way for?” A voice called out from the behind. Morbius turns around and sees Gin Morioka standing in front of him. “Why do you want to fight me boy?” The man-monster asked. “ Simple, because I came here to extract information you might be hiding.” Gin responded to the pseudo-vampire. “ I don’t know what your talking about, unless… are you one of The Hunters?” Morbius exclaimed. “Shut up, I know your hiding something and if beating the crap out of you means getting that info then by all means I will get it.” The young man said cracking his fist. “ Fine if you want to fight me boy then by all means I won’t disappoint.” Morbius said. The pseudo vampire then tries to pounce on the young man, but Gin dodges the attack with ease; before Morbius could react Gin quickly knees the pseudo-vampire in the gut, causing Morbius to gasp in pain. Gin then elbows Morbius in the back causing the man-monster to get knocked forward. Morbius quickly turns around and tries to strike his foe once more, but gin strikes him in the face, then in the chest, followed by a strike to side causing Morbius to get knocked against the alley wall. “ Heh I thought you were gonna be a challenge, but you turned out to be too easy” the youth said with a grin. Gin then tries to strike Morbius once more, but the monster grabs his fist before it could even touch his face. “ Oh I’m far from easy boy!” Morbius said, he then punches Gin square in the face causing the youth to stagger back. Gin tries to counter by kicking Morbius in the sides, but the pseudo-vampire blocks the attack and grabs Gin by the throat slamming him into the alley wall. “ Do you give up?” Morbius asked Gin as he tightens his grip. Gin responded by kneeing Morbius in the gut once more, causing the man-beast to loosen his grip and stagger back. “*cough**cough* Okay that’s it! I’m gonna kick your ass real good and real hard!” Gin yells out. Gin then charges at Morbius and punches him in the face; Morbius quickly counters the attack by slashing Gin’s chest with his claws. Gin yelps in pain and quickly retaliates by sending a barrage of hits into the living vampire, causing him to get knocked back onto the wall. Morbius begins to slump next into the wall. “Okay I’ll make you a deal, give me all that you know and I promise I’ll make this beating less painful.” Gin said to his beaten foe. “ I told you I know no-“ All of a sudden Morbius stopped at mid-sentence. “Stop lying! I know you know something about Fairy Tale and I will find out.” Gin exclaimed, but Morbius didn’t listen. The pseudo-vampires eyes were focused on the blood trickling from Gin’s chest wound. Morbius mind was clouded with the color red, his eyes begin to redden; his lips start to snarl, his claws start to retract more, and the Hunger took over once more. All that was in Morbius’s mind was the taste of blood! Blood! Blood! BLOOD! The pseudo-vampire suddenly pounced on Gin once more, knocking them both on the ground.” Give me your blood! I need the wine of life to satisfy my hunger!” The hungry Morbius said as he tries to find an opening to sink his fangs into the youth’s tender neck. “Damn when the hell did you get so strong?” Gin said as he tries to push the living vampire away from him. “ I need your blood! Give it to ME!” The Hungry beast said trying to push forward. “No WAY!” Gin yells and he kicks the hungry pseudo-vampire away from him, knocking him onto a pale of garbage. “ Okay now its time to get serious!” Gin said as gets up. “It’s been awhile since I used my true form, but now it’s a good a time.” All of a sudden begins to transform into his werewolf form, the bestial youth then howls into the night. “Oh so you’re a werewolf too. No matter your blood will still be mine!” Morbius said as charges at the bestial Gin, but the werewolf disappears before the pseudo vampire’s very eyes and then reappears behind him. “ Please, your already finish. Flash Speed!” All of a sudden Morbius is hit by a barrage of aftershock punches in every part of his body knocking him down on the ground: unconscious (3-3). Gin then transforms back into his human form and walks up to the knocked out Morbius. “Well now that’s over, how about me and you go for a walk shall we?” Gin said grabbing a part of Morbius’s clothing and walks away, dragging the unconscious body of the pseudo-vampire. “You bastard!” A voice called out from behind. Jack Russell turns around and finds an angry Haji Miyamoto. “ You bastard, what have done to Kokoa-chan!?” the martial artist yelled furiously, his fist burning with rage. “ I didn’t have a choice, you must understand.” Jack said trying to explain the situation. “ Oh I understand, I understand you brutally beat a little girl for your own pleasure and now you must pay!” Haji said getting into his battle stance. The were-beast sighed in annoyance. “ I guess beating you senseless is the only way to make you listen to me.” Jack said. Suddenly the werewolf leaps into the air and tries to tackle Haji into the ground, but the martial artist dodges the attack from the side; Haji tries to punch Jack in the face, but the beast-man blocks the attack and slashes Haji in the chest. The young martial artist groans in pain and kicks the werewolf in the stomach, and followed it with a punch in the chest, but Jack dodges the attack then grabs Haji by the arm and throws him into the ground. Haji then rolls back onto his fight and gets into his fighting position once more. “ Ha! Your more powerful than I expected, come on bring it fur boy! Haji said in excitement. The Werewolf then jumps into the air once more and tries to pounce the young martial artist, but Haji jumps back from the attack and does a roundhouse kick in the were-beast’s face causing Jack to stagger back; Haji then punches the werewolf in the chest, the Werewolf retaliates with a scratch in the face. Haji yells in agony and pushes the were-beast back. Jack starts to growl and charges at his opponent. “ Secret Hidden Technique: Empty Fist Thrust!” Haji yells out and punches the empty space between them twice. All of a sudden two burst of air hits the werewolf both in the face and chest, knocking him into the ground unconscious (2-3). Meanwhile… the shambling beast Man-Thing is guarding the Nexus portal in the empty streets of Hong-Kong. The beast stands their motionless until a sharp, excruciating pain strikes the mighty Man-Thing. The beast starts to hold his head, as the pain was unbearable, knowing that he must stop this feeling Man-Thing leaves his post to exterminate the cause. In the midst of the empty streets of Hong Kong a battle ensures between Satana’s terrifying pet Basilisk and Ruby’s Hakabanes. The mighty Basilisk smashes one of The Hakabane’s face in, while two of the plant-beast latches themselves onto the Basilisk’s back and starts tearing into his flesh causing the mighty beast great pain; The Basilisk yells in agony and pulls both of the Hakabanes off of his back, the great beast bites one of the Hakabanes head off and slams the other one into the ground and smashes it with its foot. The last two plant-beasts begin to circle around the wounded Basilisk like Raptors circling around a wounded Iguanadon. One of the Hakabanes jumps on to the Basilisk and bites its arm. The mighty beast yelps its pain as it tries to get the small monster off of its arm, the other Hakabane follow suit by latching itself into the Basilisk’s back and starts gnawing of its neck. The amount of pain The Basilisk was suffering excruciating, causing the beast to stumble onto its knees. The Basilisk smashes the hakabane on its arm onto the ground, and grabs the hakabane on its back and snaps its neck. The Basilisk then falls onto the ground, bloodied and tired.” Return almighty Basilisk return to the world from whence you came” Satana chanted, then the mighty Basilisk disappears into thin air. “ Now it’s just you and me honey.” The succubus said while cracking her fingers. Ruby then gets into her battle position.” I won’t be an easy opponent I’ll tell you that.” The young witch said as she raises her wand up in the air. “Black Magic: Crow Swarm!” All of a sudden a swarm of demon crows appear out of nowhere, Ruby then points her wand at the Devil’s daughter. “Attack!” the witch commanded. The Swarm of birds then charges at their destined target, surrounding the succubus from all sides. “Ugh! The one thing I hate more than stupid people are birds.” Satana said in disgust. The demoness raises her hands above as demonic energy starts to charge within them. “Begone!” Satana exclaimed, and then a burst of energy surrounds the demoness incinerating all of the demon birds within the seconds. Satana then fires a burst of demon energy at the youthful witch, but Ruby dodges the attack from the side. Ruby then starts to sprout crow wings from her back and takes flight. “ Take this! Feather spears!” Ruby shouts from above pointing her wings towards Satana, then the tips of the feathers extended and shot towards the direction of the succubus. Satana sees the spears coming towards her, and dodges them from every side. “ I’m tired of these games.” Satana said, she then fires a fireball at Ruby, but she dodges the attack with ease. “ I guess its time for my ultimate attack.” Ruby thought to herself as she points her wand at the succubus once more. “ Black Magic: Crow Twister!” she called out, and then a swarm of crows appear once more. The Swarm starts to fly in a circular motion causing a vortex of air to form, and after awhile a black twister appears before the desolate city of Hong Kong. ‘ What in the world!?” Satana shouts as she sees the black twister coming towards her, destroying parts of buildings on the way. The twister then hits Satana directly, pile driving into the earth and causing a small crater to form. After awhile the twister disappears completely; Ruby looks at the spot where the twister hits Satana and finds that her body is nowhere in sight. “D-d-did I win?” She thought, her body started to grow tire. “Hahahahaha. I don’t know did you?” A female voice called out from above. Ruby looks up to the sky and sees Satana Hellstorm floating above her. “Prepare mortal to face the wrath of Satana, The Devil’s Daughter!” The succubus shouts as she shoots a fireball into Ruby’s chest, causing the witch to spiral down to the ground. Satana then lands next to the witch’s unconscious body (2-2). “Sweet dreams child.” Satana said she prepare give the final blow. “Oi! I suggest you step away from that lady if I were you.” A voice called out. Satana turns her head to the side and spots Gin Morioka holding then unconscious body of Morbius. “Michael!” she shouts seeing the body of her fallen ally. “Him?” Gin said looking at the beaten Morbius. “Oh he’s just fine, he is only a little… roughed up.” Gin then throws Morbius’s unconscious body on the ground. “You little twerp!” Satana yells out in anger. “Feel my wrath” The demoness then shoots out a burst of demon energy, but Gin dodges the attack and dashes Straight to Satana punching her square in the gut; the demoness gasps in pain as the force of the punch causes her to fall down on the ground. “Now it’s against my code to harm any woman, but you’re an exception.” Gin said as he walks up to his fallen opponent. “Now why do want to hurt little old me?” The succubus said innocently, her dark green eyes piercing into his. “W-w-what?” the youth said confusingly? “What did I ever do to you? All I wanted was to see how strong you are.” She said getting up. “And I must admit you’re one macho person.” She giggled causing the young werewolf to blush. “W-w-well I-“ Gin couldn’t finish his because his eyes were so focused on Satana’s seductive body; Gin began to notice Satana’s bodacious curves, her firm D-cup breasts, her luscious red lips, and her gorgeous facial features. The werewolf was love-struck for some apparent reason with this succubus. “I’ve got you now.” Satana thought as she walks up to the enamored youth, pushing her firm breast up against his wounded chest. “Oh you don’t have to speak, just let…me…do…everything.” The succubus said seductively as her lips drawing closer to his. “O-okay.” The love struck Gin said. “Your soul is mine!” Satana thought, as her lips were about touch the young werewolf’s. “Back off you vile buxom she-devil!” A voice demanded. Satana turned her head and spots Haji Miyamoto holding both the unconscious Kokoa and Jack Russell. “Your opponent is me from now on!” he said while putting down both of the fallen warriors body. “ Oh Great! Another one.” Satana said in annoyance, pushing the love-struck Gin aside. “ I’ve guessed none of you twerps know who you’re dealing with.” Satana then begins to charge burst of demonic energy into her hand. “Heh, I’ll defeat you in one blow.” Haji said as gets into his battle position. “I like to see you try!” The Demoness said as she throws a ball of demon energy at her opponent. Haji pulls his fist back. “Hidden Technique: Empty Fist Hole Puncher!” Haji then punches the empty space causing a narrow burst of air to penetrate the ball of demon energy. “Ah damn it!” Were Satana’s last words as the air burst hits her dead on, knocking her down on the ground out cold (1-2). Haji walks up to the love-struck Gin and slaps in the face. “Ow! Oi what was that for!?” Gin demanded while rubbing his face. “ I had to snap you out of your Big-boob controlled mind.” The Karate captain said with a smirk. “Whatever, I rather stay like that than go ogling some flat chested no butt little girls.” The werewolf responded back. “Hey do not talk down on the underdeveloped body! It’s a thing of beauty, a thing of- holy s—t!” Haji shouts. “ What is it?” Gin questioned. “ Look behind you.” Haji said while pointing. Gin turns around and sees the shambling monster Man-Thing standing behind him. “ WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?” The werewolf screamed. Man Thing raises his fist and slams them on the young werewolf, but Gin dodges the attack by a second; Gin then hits the mighty beast with a barrage of hits, but it didn’t phase the monster one bit. “ Dammit it didn’t phase it!” Gin said. “ Guees its time for me to take a shot, Empty Fist Thrust!” Haji then shots a burst of air that goes through Man-Thing’s plant like body, but the creature still keeps moving towards them. Man-Thing slams his his fist into Haji, knocking him away; The shambling beast then tries to smash Gin with his fist once more, but the young werewolf jumps up and turns into his beast form. “ You’re going down ugly!” Gin shouts as he drops kick Man-Thing in the face, the swamp creature countered the attack by swiping the youth away. ”Empty Fist Hole Puncher!” Suddenly a huge hole burst open in Man-Thing’s chest, the shambling creature turns around and sees a shaken Haji standing behind him. “How the hell can y-“ before Haji can finish his sentence Man-Thing knocks the karate captain out cold onto the ground (1-1). Man- Thing then turns around to face his opponent Gin; the young werewolf was shaking uncontrollably because he had never faced an opponent like this. “ Just what the hell are you!?” Gin said to the plant beast, but the Man-Thing didn’t respond. The shambling beast continues to walk up to the youthful werewolf. “Like hell I’m gonna let you get near me!” The werewolf shouts. Gin then lands a barrage of punches at the shambling beast, but with no prevail. Man-Thing then grabs the mighty werewolf and holds him up high. “Ahhhhhh!” Gin screams out as his skin begins to burn at the Man-Things touch. Meanwhile Morbius the Living Vampire finally wakes up from his unconscious state. “What happen? Where’s that screaming coming from?” he said, Morbius turns to see Man-Thing holding up the wounded Gin. “ Oh god!” He shouts as he rushes towards the incident. “Man-Thing!” The pseudo-vampire shouts at the shambling beast. Man-Thing turns his head to face Morbius. “Put him down Man-Thing, we don’t need to kill him!” He demanded, Bu Man-Thing ignored the pseudo-vampire demands. “ Please Ted he’s only a child, he doesn’t need to die.” Morbius pleaded to the plant-beast. Man-Thing then stares at the pseudo-vampire for a moment and then lets go of Gin. Morbius walks up to the wounded Gin and grabs him by the shirt. “Why did you attack us? What happen to this city? And what’s this Fairy Tale?” The pseudo-vampire demanded, but the wounded werewolf only gave him a spiteful glare. “Please tell me I must know, otherwise this incident between us wouldn’t have happened.” Morbius pleaded. Gin then sighs “Fine I’ll tell you, but can you let me go?” Gin said and the pseudo-vampire loosens his grip. Gin then starts to tell Morbius about Fairy Tale, an organization of monsters that wished to overthrow the human world; a group of Fairy Tale members invaded the Wong mansion and kidnapped one their, it then turned out that their friend’s half-sister led the group. “ I understand your reasons on why’d you attacked us, and I’m deeply sorry for your loss.” Morbius said sympathetically. “It’s all right.” Gin responded back. “Please forgive us for our mislead judgment.” Ruby pleaded. “ There’s know need to apologize Ruby, it was something that couldn’t be prevented.” Jack Russell said to the guilt-ridden witch. “Just don’t let it happen again, got it?” Satana said back. Morbius then puts his hand up to the wounded Gin. “ If you are in any trouble Gin, you have The Legion of Monsters by your side.” Morbius said with a smile. Gin grinned back and grabbed his hand for a shake. “ Thank you, and I hope you get those Hunter bastards.” Gin said back. “Heeeeyyyy you guys!” a childish voice called. The fighters turned their head to see a young girl with brown hair wearing witch clothing and hat running towards them. “ Oh Yukari-san what brings you here?” Ruby asked the young girl. “ Something has hap- waaaahhh!” Yukari freaked out when she saw Morbius, Man-Thing, Jack, and Satana standing before her. “ W-w-who are those scary people?” The young girl said shivering. “ Friends of ours, just tell us what’s wrong?” Gin said impatiently. “ It’s h-h-he’s changed!” the young girl shouts while waving her arms. “What do you mean change Yukari-san?” Ruby asked worriedly. “ Tsukune is not himself, he turned into a monster!” Yukari responded. “Oh no! His holy lock probably broke, Gin we must go!” The young witch said. “Right, come on guys lets go.” The young werewolf said, suddenly Gin and the rest of the Counter squad head out to the incident. “ Wait!” Morbius shouts. The 5 youths turn around to face the Legion. “Please let us assist you in your dire situation.” Winner: Legion of Monsters. Expert's Opinoin The Reason why the LoM won was because of their savage fighting style and experience in fighting both supernatural and superhuman opponents. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Demons Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Middle-Eastern Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:German Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:African Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Shape Shifters Category:Female Warriors Category:Human Warriors